Question: Rewrite the equation by completing the square. $x^{2}-8x+7 = 0$ $(x + $
Solution: Begin by moving the constant term to the right side of the equation. $x^2 - 8x = -7$ We complete the square by taking half of the coefficient of our $x$ term, squaring it, and adding it to both sides of the equation. Since the coefficient of our $x$ term is $-8$, half of it would be $-4$, and squaring it gives us ${16}$. $x^2 - 8x { + 16} = -7 { + 16}$ We can now rewrite the left side of the equation as a squared term. $( x - 4 )^2 = 9$ This is equivalent to $(x+{-4})^2=9$